Maldita boda
by James Sirius Friki
Summary: Lorcan está triste, furioso y sobre todo muy celoso. No puede consigo mismo y no quiere seguir. (Alice)


Lorcan estaba destrozado. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto de desesperación. Estaba enamorado, de alguien que jamás podría tener. Alguien con quien estuvo saliendo unas semanas que no sabía cuánta importancia tenían para él. Hasta ese momento, ese momento en el que ella estaba saliendo con otro, se iba a casar y a él le dolía.

Lorcan se había levantado esa mañana, más irritable que de costumbre; y salió a la calle arrastrando los pies.

Caminaba despacio cuando vio a una mujer rubia, muy guapa. Él creyó que era la rubia que él esperaba ver. Pero no, así que pensó que al menos podría divertirse con ella unos días.

La saludó como sólo él sabía hacer y consiguió que aceptara tomar un café, en ese instante, él se dio cuenta de que era una muggle, pero no le importó; de todas maneras él no podía sentir nada por nadie ya.

Cuando estaba seguro de que lo seguiría se apareció con ella en una piscina en un bosque. Allí él por fin la conquistó y no sabía muy bien por qué le pidió salir.

En realidad, él no quería salir con ella pero sabía que no podría acostarse con ella si no lo hacía.

Todo iba bien, o eso pensaba ella. Ella nunca podría saber, ni imaginar, lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en esos instantes.

Lorcan quedó una tarde con una amiga bruja y fueron al zoo, esa amiga lo cierto es que siempre le había gustado, era realmente guapa y sentía algo por ella desde hacía ya tiempo atrás. Lorcan se besó con ella. La muggle se enteró. Todo falló.

Lorcan tuvo una pelea bastante fea con la muggle. Bueno él se limitó a dejar que le gritase pensando en otras cosas, sin prestarle atención.

Comenzó a salir con su amiga. A salir no, aún no se lo había pedido oficialmente, pero supuso que estaban juntos. Y estaba feliz, o eso creía en esos momentos.

Se enteró de que la persona de quien estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo se iba a casar, y él era su amigo. Debería habérselo dicho ella misma en vez de enterarse por terceros, eso le dolió casi tanto como el hecho de que fuera a casarse. En cierto modo, se alegraba por ella porque ahora sería feliz. Y de otro modo se decía que era un estúpido, ella podría haberse casado con él y tener hijos si no hubiera sido tan… él.

Fue a la casa de ella para hablar sobre todo… pero todo se puso mal, ella se enfadaba y él estaba dolido, furioso, celoso y destrozado: una combinación fatal. Ella le dijo cosas que él creía capaz de soportar pero que en realidad, acabaron con él. Él sin entender la razón le dijo cosas a ella que lamentó en cuanto salieron de su estúpida boca. Él se fue de su casa. Lorcan lloró, lloró mucho. Ella también lloró. Lorcan comenzó a pensar en por qué había hecho eso y lo supo… estaba celoso.

Él se preguntaba por qué se portaba tan mal con ella si la quería, entonces se dio cuenta de todo. No soportaba verla con otro hombre que no fuera él, la amaba, esa mujer era su pasado presente y seguramente sería su futuro; aunque él no sería el suyo. Eso lo sabía, y le quemaba por dentro.

La "relación" de Lorcan iba bien, demasiado bien pensaba él a veces.

Llegó el día en que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se casaba. Él no pensaba ir a la boda, porque sabía que entonces haría cosas que no debería hacer. Ella le pidió ir a la boda. Él no pudo negarse.

Allí estaba ella tan guapa, espectacular y preciosa como siempre. Iba hacia el altar para ser feliz de una vez por todo, con un hombre que sí la merecía. El cura dijo cosas a las que el rubio no atendió. Sólo oyó si aceptaban el matrimonio, y todos los presentes dijeron que sí. Él no respondió. Se estaba hundiendo.

Lorcan tenía muy clara una cosa: si quieres a alguien díselo, en voz alta, delante de todos.

El rubio se levantó del banco en el estaba sentado y miró a la novia. Tragó en grueso y volvió a sentarse. De nuevo se levantó, decidido a decir lo que sentía.

—Te quiero. Me gusta todo de ti, incluso lo que no me gusta; en realidad me encanta. Quiero que estés conmigo. Te quiero, y creo que tú también me quieres a mí, Caroline—.

Él sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Nunca lo había podido hacer, y mucho menos ahora.

Debería irse, huir de allí pero sus pies no podían moverse. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Tenía ganas de matar al imbécil que se iba a casar con ella; pero también tenía ganas de morir él mismo por haberla dejado ir. ¿Si amas algo déjalo marchar? Menuda estupidez, él lo único que quería hacer era estar con quien amaba.

Su novia, si aún se la podía llamar así, la miraba desde el banco en el que antes había estado sentado con los ojos aguados. La miró, pensando en lo que había hecho; lo había jodido todo. No aguantaba más estar allí. Tenía que irse, y eso hizo, corrió hasta que no pudo más huyendo del lugar. Llegó a un bosque, un bosque en el que no recordaba haber estado jamás, y eso le pareció estupendo. Sacó la varita y se apuntó al antebrazo. Hizo lo único para lo que aún tenía fuerzas, dejarlo todo. Con un simple sectumsempra, abandonó todo aquello que le hacía daño. Todo aquello que no le dejaba dormir o comer. Todo aquello que lo estaba pudriendo por dentro.

Ese amor, el amor del rubio hacia Caroline, era uno de los más puros y destructor que mucha gente había visto.


End file.
